Code:Suffering ties that bind
by G-Savior Unknowing
Summary: Here's the new look.Time heals all scars but some don't heal until you fix it.Forced by someone to face their past personal demons,Two different people has to put them rest within the town with it's own demons. Baltimore.Out be back soon.
1. News from Savior M Ascend

Author's notes: Welcome Savior here to tell you I coming back strong and cool headed this time around. This fanfiction will have a new face lift & more work too so sit back and enjoy working my magic. Savior

**What's in it?**

Code:Suffering ties that bind is now rated "m" or for older teens depends on me.For Gore,cussing little sexual abuses,hellish things,no yaois,and or rape in this story at all.Strong launage mixed into it, if their some mistakes in it let me know. This is my "first" second attempt to get this right.

**Secondly Notes-**

There will be a lot of guns within this story.More that the original game the second game has;Why? Cause I wanted it to, end of story.I'm gun-fantic and know somethings about weapons. Theses types of weapons can be found on urban streets,or within the military like (The Foundation).And some sweets suprises later on.

* * *

**  
Good Guys- **

Jeremy Belpois-  
Age 13;white skin,blond hair genuis.Gifted with a bright brain,getting him in or out of james.Jeremy's obsession for Techonlogy has landed him and his friend into Lyoko to fight Xana.Jeremy just uses his brain over brawn any day.His only weakness is his undying love for Aleita.Do even wonder about Jeremy's childhood that the show doesn't explain about not even one bit.Guess some people just like to keep serects, but even Jeremy knows that you past will haunt you till you put it to rest.Only if they know...The first of the three main stars of my fic is forces to play the hero of some sorts.

Torque-  
Age mid 25's; African, brown hair with side burns.The mental distubred main Protangist of the The suffering series.Raised in the harsh atomsphere of the streets of Baltimore straight to him meeting and marring Carmen somehow endes into disaster like it was mented to be.Framed for murdering his family by the drug lord "Blackmore" Torque was sentenced to Carante Island.After surviving the hellish night he escapes by boat returning back to Baltimore hell bent on revenge agnsist Blackmore where his denstiny meets Jeremy's.

Odd Dellaba-  
Age 13,yello hair/dyed purple on the top.Mix with a werid way of life mixed in comedy you get Odd sundae (bad joke, huh).Not the bright bulb in the group but he tires to impress the ladies"_if he can that is "_.His favored color is purple,somehow just another part of his strange persosana.Odd is a true friend to the end no matter what happens.

Yumi Ishiyama-  
Age 14,black hair.Japanese transfere student at KadiacShe's always got the goth tomboy look that shows she doesn't want to be pushed around.But don't let that stop you if you get to turely.Yumi's really a softly inside when it comes to Ulrich and to defend people in need, but always switches to badass mode every time Xana shows around the corner every time.

Aleita Hopper-  
Age about 14,Pink hair white skin,Think she an A.I program to materlized into human form then she's attural human with a past being the daughter of the creator of Lyoko,Franz Hopper.Franz design project Carthage to be a miltary jammer.France tried to destory the project with Lyoko and Xana.Before activating the systems he travel back home to reveiced Aleita just in the nick of time before the goverment agents capture them.Rest is explain during "The Key".Aelita's dna is alter from being on lyoko giving her a super human I.Q. little above Jeremy.Having a warm hearted soul she can suess any bad situation.

Ulrich Stern-  
Age 14, light brown hair white skin.The classic silent type,Ulrich only talks when getting to the point (execpt for showing his love for Yumi).Ulrich is train under different styles of martial arts which doesn't help with his "little temper of his.Great with sports, fighting angist Xana,but not so good with School (that doesn't make him like Odd thou).Makes him the polar opp of Odd.

"Sissy" Elisabeth Delmas-  
Age 14,black long hair.Local snob & bitch in the ass, daugther of the princple of Kadic jr high.Sissy hangs out with only two friends Herb and Nicholas.She's not all bad just troubled in the head if only can she stop trying to get Ulrich's love. Unforturely she's stuck with the same fate as Jeremy's friends.

Carmen-  
Age 27 may be?.Torque's dead wife coming back from the grave to warn his / guide him throught his darkness including his family; Cody & Todd(don't remeber their names email me if someone know).The only mystery is why did Torque kill his family?

The rest will only come as minors expect Miles.

** Evil Ones-**

Dr.Killjoy-  
Age unknown,No data.Carnate's metal asylum's doctor that was open during the early 1900's.Know infamous for his dangerous experiments on his patients who barely survived them at all.Only appears through old movie projecters,tvs,anything with a working screen on it; his form of immortally to opperate his sessions.He originally had his sights on Torgue before Jeremy & Aleita popped in.Why he's interested in them that's another story to tell for later.

Jordan-  
Age 31, Yellow long hair.Some are born good,some evil,Some are greedy till the point of death.Leader of the military branch known as "The Foundation".She's sented there to capture & research them for their powers.Heart less beauty and endless determation not letting anything get in her way or the cost of that price to achive her goal either.

Copperfield-  
Age unknown, No hair.Any good slave hunter will keep their slaves they catch alive for the bounty.But thats not how this guy works,he just simply hunts his prey to death by his dogs even if the slaves are free or not.He's now after Torque and Jeremy even after for beyond the grave.Armed with a hunting rifle with unlimited ammo and his pet mauler pack for this hunt.

Blackmore-  
Age about's Torques,bald.Another main villian to worry about.Drug lord of eastern,Millionare,violent criminal mastermind; man of many mysteries and names from "The Colonel" to his infamous alias "Blackmore".Both emotionless & evily cunning also with steel determation he's always two steps ahead of his enemies.No one has ever seen his face and lived, he somehow has a fixed sination on Torque.

The Storyteller-  
Age unknown.The voice from the tape in the preqeal.His purposes behind this story is unknown.Just who is he/she.

Xana-  
The virus thats hell-bent on ruling the world by wiping out humanity.He may be powerful but falls to whatever force is really directing this play.Somehow Xana's played in the part to this.

The Creeper-  
Age unknown,Dark tan hair.Baltimore's most prime demon pimp who's legendary for his harsh treatment to his women or just plain kills them.He's a malefactor like Killjoy and Copperfield were ones human to some point; He keeps all his victims in his treachcoat which spouts out armless women that have spikes shooting out of their mounts.

**The suffering creatures- **Demons,Helllion, many names but little understanding about these mysteries.Both dead but somehow keep alive by forces unknow,each creature strand of behavior is based off of death or some strand of evil.Know this theres little info/orgions about them.

Slayer-  
With inhuman ease this creature can disappear and kill without trouble,while climbing up walls.Do to its skinny humanoid body shape it can do such thing.Each of its arms & legs are replace with blades of the shapest claiber.The slayer's head is attached to its body on a rusty cage & can live even without a head if its shot off.Represents decaption or blade violence,Comes in captains too.

Mainliner-  
Life can be harsh,but is madness within Baltimore.Most simple escape reality by drugs this where this creature comes from.From its distant Carnate cousin of the mainliner,this strand is drug users.The mainliner is pure living cocane with in its body or the special mixture of drugs in the syrings on it.Don't kill it in close range or kill it near you.All it got is bad news written all over it.Represents Drug addiction.

Triggerman-  
This creature's body is bloated,bullet ridden corspe.How it survives with half a missing face & able to spout legs out of its body is beyond me.A walking undead tank it got arrayment of different weapons to uzis,shotguns,etc attach to its extra legs as cover fire Note: very hard to kill uses hit & run tatics angist if they coming in groups.Represents urban gun violence,Comes in captains too.

Marksmen-  
Another distant counsin of Carnate version of that Marksmen. Different look same abilities listed here: to break out of the ground on a stake,armed with heavy machine guns on its back.Just don't underestimate it.Repersents death by firing squad.

Isolationist-  
Even in correctiona; instuitions its pure hell.These breed of creature were created from the insanity of Eroy senior who sent prisoners into iso for weeks on end.Those unlunky ones killed themselve to escape the darkness.Isolationist is a creature of darkness that doesn't like any light sources shorting it out with its electric aura. It also got a different ability it; The strange friendship with a cochroach-like malefactor "The Plague" it shoot out these little buggers out of its gap from the Isolationist's stomach. Represents death in iso.

Mauler-  
Copperfield's personal blood hounds.The only creature that doesn't have a humanoid body,but does has a body of a skinless dog with a human head attached.Weak,but smart they attack in packs armed with knifes attached to their head.Represents hunted alive,

Scavenger-  
A new different breed cross between the Slayer and the Gourger,no recorded data about it.Represents relentless on surviving.

Burrower-No one ever recorded the deaths of the head workers who died to dig out the sewer systems for major cities like Baltimore.The harsh conditions from this job claimed many of cheap labor,from cave ins to death by lack of air.The burrower's harden skin enables it defense to burrow through dirt & clement with ease.Burrower hunts by dececting sound viberations, attacking with barb wire chains shooting out of its body or using earthquakes to stun theirs victims for easy kills.The only good news is they only attack on the solid ground or underground.Respresent being bured alive during a cave in.

Arsonist-Hopeless streets of Baltimore us crated with losts hopes to shatter dreams.Leaving many a homeless living anywhere they could find shelter from subways,streetsides to lost forgotten old buildings which could burn down.Trapping people within a firely death.Throwing fireballs,straight to fire missles that home onto you,or its fire breath.Represents being bur- ed alived,Comes in captains too.

Gourger-Stravtion is worldwide fact,driving many people to desperate acts to survived.Stories about a preacher trying to ease his fellow followers hunger by feeding them fresh meat he found.It wasn't later on they figure out the food their eating is dead human bodies.The rest is forgotten time but that not the fact this gave birth to the Gourger;a lumbering 6'9 foot eating machine.Its mouth is designed to eat through even harden steel any thing it gets its hand on and I mean anthing. Represents Urban decay and stravation.

The Swarm-Little is know about this creature.Represents Hath & disease.

Please note that captains are inpervises to bullets & gernades.Faster,smarter,and is able to call in reforcements..

* * *

Here's the corrected version I didn't check my story of a few days. 


	2. Helded back for reasons

Savior here back from beating DMC finally I'm now going to focus on finishing on chapter 1. Things to come.Later on.but it will come


	3. preview for Things to come

I'm sorry for bring out the next chapter out sooner.I can't get into the mood into writing this fanfic,but fear not here's a preview of next chapter I'm still working on enjoy.

**_A darking haunted past _**

"_Unspeakable" _

**Nawing at the back of your mind day after day.Thinking you escaped it only to be hunted by it. Now you must confront your past in order ...**

_"Code:Lyoko crew meets the unholy world of",_

**to put your past's demons behind.Versus a town fulled with it's own demons**

_"of The Suffering together" _

**You must conqure your own demons to cut this evil at the roots**

"_Code:Suffering ties that binds"_

**Good or Evil you decide**

The calm the before storm type of thing is always classic to discribe this situation of ours.Even with all the effort maded by Jeremy,Aleita & their friends to prevent Xana from winning.But fate wasn't kind to complibe letting Xana collected the key flagments from both Aleita & Franz escaping to the real world to causes desturuition.Too bad I'm not letting that happen.Here's where I start it off. Enjoy

Ch.1- Things to come

After 3 minutes after The Key-

"_Memories, I don't have really had any memories I ever want to remember at all. "Breath" Just bring to much pain besides I got more pressing matters to worry about like Xana... Huh?"_

"Einstein,hello anybody there?.. You just blacked out when Xana splited the scene into the sky."Odd waving his hand back & forth in front of every one to see if anyone was home up there.But no one was answering..

Yumi,Ulrich and Aleita were just staring at Jeremy too worry about him.But didn't like how Odd is taking the situation with his "comedy act" way of dealing with things.Not taking this any more Yumi got up and marched right into what Odd is doing.

"Odddd... For damn sake stop it will yaa,your not helping at all." Saying those words while glaring down level at Odd's face,while grabbing his hand away from Jeremy's face pissed off  
ready to rip his face off.Odd only replied with his ususal "I'm sorry" smile.For a few seconds Yumi couldn't stay mad at him much but it did help lighted the mood a little.

Like a flash out of the blue,Two hands shoot out like a bullet both grabbing Odd & Yumi's shoulders.Both seeing this was Jeremy's doing they both try to escape his grasp wirh little sucess.Ulrich & Aleita both shocked at what Jeremy is doing they rushed in fray to resuce them.

Urich to Odd, Aleita to Yumi,pulling as hard as they can to unclam Jeremy's inhuman strenght but sadly to no avail.Still trying they didn't know that Jeremy's eyes open up to show something that they never sence Jeremy ever do.

Having a soul of a cold hearted killer.


End file.
